Technical Difficulties
by Randomness-sama
Summary: Lucifer is finally free to roam the streets without having to worry about the police being on his tail, and the first place he goes to is a gaming store to collect a game he couldn't get delivered, there, he meets a green haired part-timer, who he ends up bumping into repeatedly.
1. Games

**MUST READ.**

**Okay, first things first, this is all typed on my phone, so there'll be a fair few spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes.**

**Next, this story will have some OOCness, since I found myself having trouble with keeping the characters as they normally would be, please read this chapter and tell me how I did.**

**Lastly, please avoid trying to kill me if an update never comes, I'm the worst when it comes to that.**

* * *

><p>"Lucifer!" Alsiel -or Ashiya in that dimension- called.<p>

"Yeah? What?" Lucifer replied, not showing any other sign of hearing him.

"Show some respect! Our generous lord is giving you great news and you're not even looking his way!" Ashiya exclaimed, Lucifer sighed and turned around to look at Satan, or Mao, as he liked to be called in that dimension.

"What?" Lucifer asked rudely, getting annoyed at the fact that he had to be pulled away from his game.

"I was talking to Chi-chan today at work, and I discovered that she'd somehow learned that the police aren't looking for you as hard anymore, her father even said that he'd drop the investigation if nothing turned up in the next week" Mao explained.

"Really?" Lucifer gaped.

"Yep, so you'll be free to roam the streets in two weeks" Mao grinned.

"Finally" Lucifer groaned.

"And don't forget, I want you to be moved out into your own place within three months, got it?" Ashiya said sternly.

"Yup" Lucifer replied, already back to playing his game, Ashiya was about to argue with him, but Mao stopped him.

(*Two weeks later*)

-Finally- Lucifer grinned, walking down the streets.

-I've been wanting one game for a while now, and they wouldn't allow it to be delivered, they better still have it waiting for me- Lucifer checked his pockets to make sure he still had Mao's credit card before walking into the gaming store.

Lucifer took his time looking at all the games, and even spent half an hour on the Exbox 180 trial they had out.

Lucifer soon grew bored though, all he could do was play a trial game of Digcraft and read poorly made summaries on the back of empty game cases, deciding he preferred online shopping where he could read people's comments.

He was about to head to the counter to collect his game, when he saw a girl with long waist length green hair walk in. The girl -she looked around eighteen- then went to the counter and began fiddling with the computer.

Lucifer gulped and hid behind a large stack of boxes. He hid there for another ten minutes before realising that she was an employee, and that she probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

-I'll come back later- Lucifer thought, speeding out of the store without her noticing.

(*One hour later*)

"She should be gone by no-" Lucifer blinked out of surprise, seeing the same girl still standing at the counter, and by the looks of it, she hadn't moved at all since she got there, "crap".

Lucifer then began to loiter around outside the store, blending into the crowd as he waited for someone else to take over the counter. He only managed to do that for about half an hour before the crowd became to much for him, and he escaped to one of the roofs on the other side of the street.

"Why am I even avoiding her anyway?" Lucifer asked himself, confused, "I mean, she's not scary, and she hasn't done anything wrong...heck, I don't even know her na- wait...no, it's not that...is it?"

Lucifer glanced across the road, and was able to see the girl through the window of the gaming store, the way his heart beat speed up made Lucifer groan and fall onto his back.

"Shit, I cant even be out for a fucking day before I get a crush on a stupid girl" Lucifer complained.

The fallen-angel decided to lie there for a little while longer before heading back home.

(*At Castle Overlord*)

"Did you get that game?" Mao wondered.

"No" Lucifer replied.

"Why not?" Mao blinked.

"They...uh...didn't have it at the time" Lucifer lied.

"Oh, so when are you gonna get it?" Mao asked.

"Uh...tomorrow" Lucifer said.

"Huh, okay" Mao nodded.

"You must get your own job soon, we cant continue giving you so much money to spend on your games, and you must also save up so you can buy an apartment" Ashiya lectured.

"What?" Emilia, or Emi, as she preferred to be called in that world, blinked.

"I have to move out in three months" Lucifer explained blandly.

"Oh, do you have any ideas for where you want to work then?" Emi wondered.

"Nope" Lucifer shrugged.

"Better think fast then, if you want a good place with WIFI then you have to save up, like Ashiya said" Mao grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" Lucifer sighed.

(*The Next Day*)

"Back already" Lucifer groaned out to himself, walking into the gaming store he'd been in the previous day.

Once again, the green haired girl was standing at the counter, fiddling with the computer.

Lucifer decided to get it over and done with and speed-walked strait to the counter, only to find that the girl didn't even notice him.

"Uh...yo" Lucifer waved, catching the girl's attention.

"Oh, sorry, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I...uh...I ordered a game...like a week ago" Lucifer replied.

"From our website?" She blinked.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded.

"Okay, name?" She questioned.

"Hu- oh, Urushihara" Lucifer responded, using his newer name.

"Okay" She nodded, turning back to the computer.

After a moment of typing Lucifer heard a 'ding' and an annoyed look crossed the girl's face.

"Oh, god damn it!" She growled.

"What's up?" Lucifer blinked.

"System error, this stupid computer's been doing it since the day before yesterday" She muttered.

"Cant you just call someone in to fix it or something?" Lucifer asked.

"We tried, the repair dude refuses ta come in again since it's the third time this month" She sighed.

"Oh...can I try?" Lucifer wondered.

"Huh? Yeah, sure" She blinked, surprised, "I'm Murasaki Yukiko by the way".

"Urushihara Hanzou" Lucifer replied, already working his way through the computer.

"You're pretty good at this" Murasaki commented.

"Yeah, I've had tons of time to practice" Lucifer agreed.

"Really? Why?" Murasaki wondered.

"I ended up being grounded for a year" Lucifer shrugged.

"Seriously?! Geez, your parents are strict" Murasaki gawked.

"They're my guardians, and they sorta had a good reason to" Lucifer replied.

"What, did you go through a vandalism phase or somethin'?" Murasaki blinked.

"...Sorta" Lucifer hesitated.

"Hey, you don' have ta answer if you don' want to ya know? I'm no' tryin' ta push ya" Murasaki said defensively.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Lucifer brushed off, "what's with the accent though?"

"My- oh, my accent! Sorry! I slip into it sometimes...heh, heh..." Murasaki blushed.

"No reason to be sorry, geez, it's not even that bad" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"...Uh...thanks..." Murasaki blinked out of surprise when Lucifer turned the computer screen back to her, "oh! Done already?"

"Yeah, but I suggest you stop streaming anime for a while" Lucifer smirked, "it does that to old computers".

"Wha- oh god, seriously?" Murasaki gaped.

"Yup" Lucifer nodded.

"Gah, so this whole time, it was me?!" Murasaki groaned.

"Guess so" Lucifer replied.

"Aw man! Now how do I watch anime?" Murasaki whimpered.

"Don't you have WIFI at your place? I thought everyone did" Lucifer blinked.

"We do, but my Dad banned me from watching anime there because it took up so much" Murasaki sighed.

"Huh...sounds like something my guardians did, they're real cheapskates, so they'll do anything to save a bit of money" Lucifer laughed.

"You too? Sucks, doesn't it?" Murasaki mumbled.

"Yeah" Lucifer agreed.

After a moment of silence, Lucifer remembered by he was there in the first place.

"Uh...so can I get my game?" Lucifer blinked.

"OH! Yeah! Sorry!" Murasaki yelped, quickly turning to the computer and opening the files, "so you ordered...a PC game?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Lucifer asked.

"You looked like the type to have an Exbox or a Gamestation" Murasaki blinked

"I'd love to have one, but I cant" Lucifer sighed.

"Oh yeah, cheep guardians" Murasaki remembered.

"Yep" Lucifer nodded.

Murasaki blinked out of surprise when Lucifer held out a credit card.

"What's that for?" Murasaki asked.

"Payment? Y'know, for the game?" Lucifer replied, -is she an idiot or something?-

"Oh, no, don't bother, I'll pay, my boss'd kill me if I let you fix the computer without paying you" Murasaki waved off.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yup" Murasaki nodded.

"Well...thanks, then" Lucifer grinned, putting away the card.

"...well here's your game" Murasaki said quickly, handing a bag with Lucifer's game in it over to him.

"Thanks" Lucifer replied, "see ya".

Just as Lucier reached the door, Murasaki called after him.

"W-wait! H-Hanzou-san!" Murasaki exclaimed.

"What?" Lucifer wondered.

"I-uh...d-do you, uh, wanna h-have lunch w-wi-with me? U-uh! I-I mean i-if y-you have f-free ti-time! A-and if y-you wan-want too...of co-corse" Murasaki blushed.

"Wh-...y-yeah, sure" Lucifer stuttered.

"G-great! I'll- I'll go ask my boss t-to gi-give me break early then! Two minutes!" Murasaki smiled, running off to the back room.

-Did I just agree to what I think I just agreed to?- Lucifer thought to himself, -...nah, she did only just meet me today-.

(*In the store's back room*)

"YES!" Murasaki squealed.

"What's up?" Murasaki's boss AKA older sister Shiroi chuckled.

"Sis! Could you please let me have my break early?!" Murasaki pleaded.

"Yeah, sure, why?" Shiroi blinked.

"I just got a date with a really cute guy!" Murasaki grinned.

"Wait, seriously?" Shiroi gawked.

"Yes!" Murasaki said excitedly.

"Can I see him?" Shiroi wondered.

"Yeah! He's at the front of the store" Murasaki replied.

Shiroi nodded and opened the door slightly so she could see the front of the store.

"The one with the purple hair?" Shiroi asked for confirmation.

"Yup" Murasaki giggled.

"What's his name?" Shiroi questioned.

"Urushihara Hanzou" Murasaki responded.

"Did you ask, or did he ask?" Shiroi asked.

"I asked" Murasaki said.

"How did you ask, and how did he respond?" Shiroi wondered.

"I asked if he wanted to have lunch with me. He looked surprised for like, a second, then responded with "sure"" Murasaki explained.

"Okay" Shiroi sighed as she closed the door.

After a moment of silence, Shiroi grinned and gave her sister the thumbs up, "I approve!"

"Great! Thanks!" Murasaki squealed.

"Now, get out of this place's shabby uniform and go on that date!" Shiroi urged.

"Of course!" Murasaki nodded, running strait into the changing room and coming out a minute later in black yoga pants with a blue stripe down both sides as well as a baggy black T-shirt that looked like it came from the men's isle.

"You're shoes as well as your handbag are here" Shiroi said, holding said objects up for her sister to see.

"Thanks!" Murasaki yelped, slipping on her blue wedges and slinging her bag over her shoulders

"Good luck sis!" Shiroi called out to Murasaki, who was already half-way out the door.

(*With Lucifer*)

"Sorry if I kept you waiting for too long" Murasaki gasped.

"You didn't, it's fine" Lucifer shrugged.

"Great" Murasaki smiled.

The duo walked down the street in silence for a while before Murasaki realised that she didn't know where to eat.

"So, uh...where do you want to eat?" Murasaki wondered.

"I don't really know any places other then MgRonalds, one of my guardians works there" Lucifer explained.

"Oh, can I meet them? I'm really curious" Murasaki smiled.

"How can you be curious about them? I swear, they're both idiots" Lucifer sighed, "but if you really want to, go ahead".

"Yay!" Murasaki cheered.

Ten minutes later, they managed to find MgRonalds.

"Uh...Yukiko-san?" Lucifer called for Murasaki's attention.

"Oh, don't call me that, it's what everyone calls my grandma, seriously, just call me Murasaki or whatever, I never liked the honoforifics" Murasaki smiled.

"Same, I came from America so I always found it a little weird" Lucifer grinned.

"So what do I call you?" Murasaki asked.

"Whatever you want" Lucifer shrugged, "I don't really care".

"Hmmm...okay~! Then Rushi!" Murasaki laughed.

"What? Seriously?" Lucifer gawked.

"You said you didn't care" Murasaki pointed out.

"Fine then, you're Mi-chan" Lucifer smirked.

"What the hell?! No way, nope, not that name, and what happened to the thing about honoforifics?" Murasaki glared.

"I'll make an exception, besides, you gave me a stupid name, so I'll give you a stupid one" Lucifer grinned.

"Fine" Murasaki pouted.

Lucifer's face went stiff, and only one thought ran through his head, -cute-.

"We're here~!" Murasaki smiled, clapping her hands, which snapped Lucifer out of his daze.

"Last chance to turn back" Lucifer warned.

"No way" Murasaki laughed, poking her tongue out at Lucifer as she quickly opened the door, ran inside, and closed the door. Lucifer quickly followed her.

As soon as they managed to comprehend the fact that the heater was on, the duo realised that it was actually pretty cold outside, which tended to happen in Autumn.

"There's quite a cue here, huh?" Murasaki blinked.

"Yeah, Mao, my guardian, is actually pretty well known here, people online say his services are the best out of the crew" Lucifer explained.

"Huh, the name sounds familiar" Murasaki said to herself.

Lucifer didn't say anything in response, and the two agreed to get their meal strait away and talk to Mao once a fair bit of the crowd disappeared.

"Hey, why are you working at that game shop anyway?" Lucifer asked randomly as they ate.

"Huh?" Murasaki said stupidly.

Why do you work at that game shop?" Lucifer repeated, "I'm looking for a job and maybe I could get some ideas".

"Huh, okay...well...all I really needed was a side job, only part-time, and since I like games so much, I chose there, and then there's also the fact that my sister runs the place" Murasaki explained.

""A side job"? You mean you have another?" Lucifer gawked.

"Yeah, I'm a professional gamer, I also test out Zony's games when I have the time" Murasaki nodded.

"Wouldn't you get tons of money just from that?" Lucifer gaped.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to save up so I get a good place when I move out" Murasaki responded.

"Huh, okay then" Lucifer nodded, "...I never actually thought of being a professional gamer...".

"There's a contest next Friday in Kyoto, I'm taking the bullet train down there to compete, maybe you could give it a shot" Murasaki offered.

"Thank's Mi-chan" Lucifer grinned.

"N' probl'm" Murasaki blushed, "b't please sto' callen' m' tha', a' least n' public".

"Your accent is back" Lucifer pointed out.

"Opps" Murasaki giggled.

"Anyway, the line's gone, do you still want to talk to Mao?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yep" Murasaki said enthusiastically.

"Alright" Lucifer sighed, "let's go".

"Yay~!" Murasaki cheered.

"Not so loud" Lucifer groaned as he stood up.

(*With Mao*)

Mao was about to go to the staff room to have his break when he 'sensed' people walk up to the counter. He turned around and was fully prepared to address the customers as usual, when he noticed who it was.

"Hey, Urushihara, did you get your game?" Mao wondered.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded.

"So this is him then?" Murasaki blinked, scaring the hell out of Mao.

"Yup" Lucifer nodded.

"Wait, she's with you?" Mao gawked.

"Obviously" Lucifer shrugged.

"Whoa, two days out in the real world and you've already got a girlfriend!" Mao gaped.

"Sh-shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" Lucifer said defensively.

"Y-yeah! I-I only just met him today! H-how could I be his g-girlfriend?!" Murasaki blushed.

"Well it could be like in that one weird manga I came across" Mao smirked as he turned around so he wasn't facing them, in full teasing mode, "the girl gets into a bad situation with some gang members, and the guy that saves her makes her date him as payment".

"What?" Lucifer sweatdropped.

"Oh? So you've read that manga too? You know, recently it was turned into an anime, and- w-wait! That's not what happened! It's not like that!" Murasaki exclaimed, snapping herself out of Otaku-mode.

"Then what is it like?" Mao grinned.

"I work part-time at the gaming shop Rushi bought his game at, an-" Murasaki was cut off by Mao.

"R-Rushi?" Mao snickered.

"Shut up!" Lucifer glared.

"Just wait until Ashiya hears about this" Mao chuckled.

"Don't you dare" Lucifer growled.

"Too late" Mao grinned victoriously, holding up his already ringing phone for Lucifer to see.

"Mao!" Lucifer yelled before turning to Murasaki, who was giggling, "M-Mi-chan! What the hell!"

"Mi-chan? Oh this is too precious" Mao said to himself as Ashiya picked up.

"Mao-sama? Why do you call?" Ashiya wondered.

"Ashiya? You've got to hear this" Mao grinned, "Urushihara-" Mao ended up being cut off by Lucifer, who had grabbed the phone.

"Nevermind, bye!" Lucifer said into the phone before ending the call.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Mao pouted.

"Shut u-" Lucifer stopped when he heard Murasaki full out laughing, and all Mao did was smirk.

Murasaki calmed down soon enough, and she was about to continue when she caught sight of the clock.

"Aw crap!" Murasaki sweared, "m' fuckin' launch break's ova', sorra' Rushi, I gotte' g' no'".

"Your accent" Lucifer pointed out.

"Damn it! Sorry! Bye!" Murasaki waved as she ran out of the fast-food resturaunt.

"Hey, did you at least get her number?" Mao questioned Lucifer.

"No! I told you! It's not like that!" Lucifer glared.

"Well, actually, Mi-chan told me, not you" Mao smirked.

"Whatever, and her name isn't Mi-chan, it's Murasaki" Lucifer corrected.

"I wonder, is that her first name? or her last?" Mao mused to himself.

"It's her first, her last name's Yukiko, bu-" Lucifer stopped when he saw Mao's smirk grow wider, "what's that face for?!"

"On a first name basis now?" Mao grinned.

"Sh-she doesn't like being called by her last name" Lucifer muttered.

"Oh? So why don't you call her Murasaki-san? Why call her Mi-chan? I'm sure you know that 'Mi' means 'beautiful', I mean, you've been in this world for a year after all..." Mao teased, "could this mean...that you did it on purpose?"

"Shut up! I did not! 'Mi' comes from the first and last letters of her name, okay? A-and she hates honoforifics, so I gave her the worst" Lucifer argued, the entire time thinking -this stupid crush will go away soon-.

"The name itself sounds pretty cute" Mao continued, pretending not to hear the fallen-angel, "usually couples and best-friends come up with those sort of names, and since the best-friends part only works for girls-".

"Whatever" Lucifer growled, "think whatever you want, that's not what it's like".

With no other reason to stay, Lucifer stormed out of MgRonalds and went back to Castle Overlord.

(*Four hours later*)

"Mao-sama! Thank god you're back" Ashiya bowed, "Urushihara has been acting more foul then usual, would you happen to know why?"

"Yeah" Mao smirked, "it's probably RUSHI-".

"Don't call me that!" Lucifer glared.

"You let Murasaki-san call you that" Mao teased.

"Shut up!" Lucifer growled.

"Who's Murasaki-san?" Ashiya wondered.

"She's-" Mao was cut off when Lucifer jumped at him and covered his mouth.

Mao and Lucifer then began to wrestle, though Mao was just being playful while Lucifer had the intention of knocking out the "great demon lord", Ashiya soon joined in as he tried to separate them both.

This continued on for a good ten minutes before they heard laughing at the front door.

"You guys look like a threesome" Emi laughed.

"...what the hell?" Mao gawked.

"How many porn movies have you been watching lately?" Lucifer sweatdropped.

"Way less then you've been" Emi countered.

"Not like he'd need them anymore" Mao grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's not like that!" Lucifer growled.

"What do you mean?" Ashiya asked, ignoring Lucifer.

"He's got a girlfriend now~" Mao grinned.

"Wait, seriously? I'm surprised a girl would even be interested in him" Emi blinked.

"H-hey! She's not my girlfriend" Lucifer shouted, trying to get some sense into them.

"I'm genuinely curious about what sort of girl became interested in him" Ashiya agreed.

"Well she seemed alright at first, then after I mentioned a manga she began to talk about the anime for it, and then I learned she worked part-time at a gaming store" Mao explained.

"Could you idiots please stop?" Lucifer sighed, coming close to giving up.

"What did she look like?" Emi questioned.

"A little taller then Urushihara, skinny, green hair, red eyes" Mao listed.

"Christmas?" Emi and Ashiya said together as thoughts of Christmas trees, tinsel, candy canes and Santa went through their heads. The trio began to snicker.

Lucifer then tried to block them out by putting his headphones on and playing his new game, but he quickly learned that the game was too boring.

"Damn it, I better take it back tomorrow, maybe I can trade it in..." Lucifer whispered to himself.

"Oh? What's that? Going to see Mi-chan again tomorrow?" Mao grinned.

"No, I've got to change my game, this one sucks" Lucifer sighed, "and I told you, her name's Murasaki".

"Wow, so defensive" Emi snickered.

"Well, Murasaki-san IS his girlfriend" Ashiya replied.

"True" Emi agreed.

"She's not my girlfriend" Lucifer growled, "why cant you leave me alone?"

"Because it's basically a law here for all parents and guardians to tease their child mercilessly when the child comes into contact with the opposite gender" Ashiya explained.

"...Seriously?" Lucifer sweatdropped.

"Yup" Mao nodded.

"Then why is Yusa doing it?" Lucifer wondered.

"Gossip" Emi replied simply.

"Urgh, I'm out of here" Lucifer groaned, standing up and leaving.

(*On a street the next block over*)

-...why am I here?- Lucifer wondered, staring at the mostly abandoned park. He shrugged and sat down on the grass.

Lucifer continued to sit there and think for another minute or two when he noticed someone sitting one one of the swings, the sight of green hair made Lucifer blink.

"Rushi?" The sound of her voice made Lucifer realise that she'd seen him too.

"...What are you doing in this area Mi-chan?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, my place is just around the corner" Murasaki replied, "why are you here?"

"I live in the shabby apartment complex the next block over" Lucifer said.

"Talk about blunt" Murasaki laughed, standing up from the swings and walking over to where Lucifer was sitting before sitting next to him, "I come here every day after work, and I've never seen anyone else come here before".

"Yeah, Mao was giving me hell, I had to get out" Lucifer chuckled, "to make it worse, his girlfriend and my other guardian were in on it too".

"Mao has a girlfriend?" Murasaki blinked.

"No, but she spends so much time following him that she might as well be" Lucifer grinned.

"F-following?" Murasaki stared.

"Oh, don't worry, that sort of thing in our group is normal" Luifer shrugged off.

"Really? What's your 'group' like then?" Murasaki questioned curiously.

"Well, first off is Mao, he's convinced that having a 'high' position at MgRonalds is something to brag about" Lucifer started off, "then there's Ashiya, my other guardian, he plays the role of housewife".

"Seriously?" Murasaki giggled.

"Yup, he makes lunch for Mao when Mao leaves for work, he cleans, he cooks meals, and he's so uptight about money that he collects vouchers" Lucifer grinned.

"Wow" Murasaki laughed, "who else is there?"

"Emi, Mao's stalker, she...used to work for the police, and she's so convinced that Mao's a criminal that she 'monitors' him every day to make sure he's not doing anything criminal" Lucifer explained, "she sometimes comes in for lunch to get out of the heat, and whenever she leaves she slips on the same spot of the stairs and falls down them".

"Does she end up alright?" Murasaki worried.

"Yeah, Mao somehow is always able to be there at that exact moment to catch her" Lucifer replied, "and Emi always threatens to kill him when it happens".

"She's a bit...extreme" Murasaki gawked.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded, "the next person is Chi, she's seventeen and works with Mao at MgRonalds".

"She doesn't seem too bad..." Murasaki trailed of.

"Oh just wait" Lucifer smirked, "Chi is in with Mao, her feelings are really obvious too. Chi's convinced that Mao and Emi are exes, and Mao is just completely oblivious. Whenever she finds out that any other girl shows any affection to Mao, she gets extremely jealous, and sometimes goes so far as to making an 'emergency' call to Emi".

"...Whoa..." was all Murasaki could say.

"Uh-huh" Lucifer agreed.

"Is there anyone else?" Murasaki asked.

"Yup, one more, our neighbor" Lucifer smirked, "before she came to Japan, she ended up studying it's history, and, as a result, she's entirely traditional. She'd heard that noodles were something you'd give to you neighbours, so she gave us boxes upon boxes of expired noodles on purpose, since she, like Emi, was convinced that Mao was a criminal. For about a month or two she was cooking for us, putting different types of food poisoning in each time, I didn't eat it, so I wasn't effected, and for some reason, Mao -who did actually eat it- wasn't either, but Ashiya ended up with really bad stomach problems".

Murasaki flinched.

"We were eventually able to convince her to stop though" Lucifer finished, "it was really funny actually, Emi thought that our neighbor, Suzuno, had a crush on Mao because she asked a question the wrong way without realising".

"Sounds like you never get a break" Murasaki laughed.

"Yeah, every week or so we end up going on a random 'adventure' like it's some cartoon" Lucifer laughed aswell.

"Actually, it sounds like it'd make a good manga, or even anime" Murasaki laughed.

"If that happened, this would be my least favourite episode" Lucifer sighed.

"Probably" Murasaki agreed.

They sat there quietly for a while before Muraskai finally broke the silence.

"Y'know, when I actually had friends I used to ask them one question, it always ended with us laughing too" Murasaki said, almost to herself.

"You mean you don't have friends?" Lucifer blinked.

"Nope" Murasaki shook her head, not seeming sad at all.

"Huh, what did you ask them?" Lucifer wondered.

""If you could have any power in the world, what would it be?"" Murasaki replied.

"Huh, sounds fun" Lucifer said.

"What power would you have?" Murasaki asked.

"I dunno" Lucifer shrugged.

"I'd want the power to turn into a dragon" Murasaki grinned.

"Why a dragon?" Lucifer wondered.

"They're cool, and I love their wings...actually, I just wish I had dragon wings" Murasaki laughed.

"Dragon wings, huh? Yeah, that'd be cool" Lucifer agreed, "but angel wings would have to do".

"What?" Murasaki stared.

At that moment, Lucifer made a decision.

"What do you think of angels?" Lucifer wondered.

"Angels? They're okay, I guess, but I could never stand Christians, and following a bunch of rules made by some weirdo thousands of years ago just to go to a world surrounded in white is crazy" Murasaki went on to complain about her dislike of all things holy, and Lucifer just watched on in amusement.

"Close enough" Lucifer grinned, letting his black wings appear.


	2. Falling

**Now, I know it's short, but I promised this story's precious first reviewer an update within the week. There may be another update tomorrow, and if there is, it's gonna be a long one, but no promises. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Murasaki cried, "cool!"<p>

"Not even a little scared?" Lucifer teased.

"Nope, this is awesome!" Murasaki exclaimed, "who are you?"

"Lucifer" said fallen-angel shrugged.

"The fallen angel?" Murasaki blinked.

"Yep" Lucifer nodded.

"So. Cool" Murasaki stared, then she realised something, "...does this mean that demons and stuff like that exist?"

"Uh-huh" Lucifer grinned.

"Satan too?" Murasaki looked more and more exited by the second.

"Of course" Lucifer replied.

"OH MY KAMI! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Murasaki shrieked.

"Not so loud" Lucifer flinched.

"Sorry" Murasaki said sheepishly.

"It's fine" Lucifer shrugged.

"...H-hey? L-Lucifer?" Muraskai asked cautiously.

"Yeah? What?" Lucifer blinked.

"What's...that?" Murasaki shivered.

"What?" Lucifer turned around to see what Murasaki was looking at.

"YES!" Murasaki cheered, glomping Lucifer before beginning to pet his wings.

"H-hey!" Lucifer blushed for two reasons, one; his wings were very sensitive. Two; Murasaki was waaaaay to close.

"Come on~!" Murasaki grinned, "I want to touch them!"

"Y-yeah, I-I-I g-got th-that, b-b-but cou-could y-you p-p-ple-please s-stop? I-I-I-I'm s-s-se-sensitive th-there!" Lucifer stuttered, shuddering.

"Really?" Murasaki blinked, pulling away so she was at arm's length from him.

"Y-yeah" Lucifer nodded, still blushing.

"...SO CUTE~!" Murasaki squealed, glomping him again.

"H-hey!" Lucifer's blush grew.

When thinking back on it later, Lucifer realised that he could have pushed her off, but subconsciously, he knew he enjoyed it.

Murasaki continued to cling to Lucifer until he lost his balance and fell over, but when Lucifer tried to get up again, he felt something weighing him down.

"...seriously?" Lucifer groaned as Murasaki began to brush his feathers with her fingers from her perch on his back.

"Yup" Murasaki grinned.

Lucifer then gave up and let Murasaki pet his wings, though that didn't stop the rather awkward sensation going through his limbs, or the heavy blush on his face.

"...Hey? Lucifer?" Murasaki said, getting the fallen-angel's attention, "are your guardians demons too?"

"What makes you ask that?" Lucifer wondered.

"Well, you cant be the only one, right?" Murasaki questioned.

"Nope, you're right" Lucifer nodded, "Ashiya's real name is Alsiel, he used to be one of Satan's generals, like me".

"Wow, cool!" Murasaki gasped.

"And Mao? He's Satan himself" Lucifer chuckled.

"Really?!" Murasaki gawked.

"Yup" Lucifer replied.

"Oh my god! That's so awesome! Lord Satan thinks we're going out!" Murasaki cheered.

"...what?" Lucifer deadpanned.

"I've been a huge fan of Lord Satan's ever since I heard of him years ago!" Murasaki clapped, "and he thinks I'm going out with the fallen-angel Lucifer?! Saying that out loud makes it sound kinda weird...but, HURRAY!"

Lucifer sweatdropped.

"Hey, now that I know abut this, can I meet them?" Murasaki wondered, "I mean, I know I met Lord Satan before, but I didn't know it was him at the time, so now that I know, could I? Pleeeeeeeease?"

"...okaaay..." Lucifer blinked.

"Yay~!" Murasaki squealed, jumping off Lucifer and heading to the entrance/exit of the park.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Lucifer yelped, using his wings to help him catch up to the exited green haired girl.

"So you can fly?!" Murasaki asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded.

"...You're so cool..." Murasaki dazed.

"...Could you stop that?" Lucifer flinched.

"Stop what?" Murasaki blinked.

"That. Y'know...fangirling?" Lucifer told her, "if Mao sees you like that, he's start planning a wedding for us".

"Hm? And what's so wrong with that?" Murasaki giggled, "I mean, I'd love to be married to you!"

"EEEEH?!" Lucifer stared, nearly dropping out of the sky.

"I mean, come on! You're Lucifer! The fallen-angel!" Murasaki continued.

This time Lucifer actually did drop out of the sky.


	3. Mates

**Now, I know I said it was gonna be long, but I spent four hours strait typing this up, and I still have to get ready for the two day trip that's going to be starting tomorrow. There's also no guarantee of WIFI there, but in two weeks, be ready for some mega chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you're finally back Urushihara" Mao grinned, not bothering to turn around when he heard the door open, unfortunately for him.<p>

"Yeah" Lucifer replied, suddenly, there was a squeal and Mao was tackled to the ground.

"Wha?!" Mao yelped.

"What is it Mao-sama?!" Ashiya exclaimed as he burst out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe it! I can't! I can't! I can't!" Murasaki shrieked.

"Murasaki-san?" Mao blinked.

"What? This is her?" Emi stared.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded.

"...why is she hugging Mao-sama though?" Ashiya wondered.

"Lucy told me who you guys are" Murasaki grinned.

"L-Lucy?" Ashiya repeated.

"AGAIN WITH THE STUPID NICK-NAMES!" Lucifer groaned.

"I think it's pretty funny how I managed to get both your nicknames to sound so similar" Murasaki giggled, "Rushi, Lucy, get it?!"

"That's pretty good" Emi agreed.

"...Who's she?" Murasaki asked Lucifer.

"Emi" Lucifer replied simply.

"Oh! So that's Satan's girlfriend there?" Murasaki smirked.

"WHAT!?" Both Mao and Emi shouted together.

"Uh-huh" Lucifer nodded.

Murasaki thought for a second before a devil-like smirk crossed her face. She crawled over and whispered something in Lucifer's ear. Lucifer, while blushing -much to the other three's amusement- at their close proximity, seemed to like the idea and nodded before walking over to the cupboard and pulling something out.

Within seconds, Mao and Emi found themselves tied together, facing each other, and Ashiya found himself tied up so he couldn't move, and placed in the corner.

Lucifer was smirking triumphantly, and Murasaki was standing a little behind him.

"Now" Murasaki started, staring at Lucifer.

"What?" Lucifer blinked, turning to look at Murasaki, who was slowly 'sneaking' up to him.

"Oh shit!" Lucifer cried, running to the opposite side of the room, only to have Murasaki follow after him, making him run away again.

"Come back here" Murasaki chanted as she chased Lucifer around the room.

-What the?- Emi, Mao and Ashiya thought.

"Gott'cha'!" Murasaki cheered victoriously, sitting on her perch located on Lucifer's lower back.

"What's going on?" Mao wondered.

"Come on! Do it!" Murasaki demanded.

"Do I have to?" Lucifer whined.

"Of course, we played this game on the way here, and I haven't said it yet, so get a move on" Murasaki smirked.

"It's starting to feel like you get a new personality every five minutes" Lucifer groaned as he pulled out his wings.

"Yay~!" Murasaki squealed, petting Lucifer's wings.

"H-how bold!" Emi gawked.

"What?" Mao questioned.

"An angel's wings are highly sensitive" Emi explained, "usually, only mates allow each other to touch their wings".

"Ha!" Mao grinned, "I knew you two were together!"

"I-it-it's n-no-not l-like th-tha-that!" Lucifer exclaimed, blushing furiously, "S-sh-she for-f-forces m-me!"

"He's really flustered" Ashiya stated.

"Sto' try'n t' hide i', I kno' y' wan' ta'" Murasaki smirked.

"Cut it out Yukiko-san" Lucifer glared, still blushing, but managing to hold back his stuttering.

"...what a mood killer" Murasaki sighed, though she still continued to pet Lucifer's wings.

Everyone stared at her.

"So Christmas-chan is Urushihara's girlfriend...she's really weird" Ashiya blinked.

"Though she does work at a gaming store, and her name means purple..." Emi countered.

"They sorta work" Mao finished.

Lucifer gave up on two things then. One; trying to convince everyone that he didn't have a girlfriend. Two; trying to figure out Murasaki's personality.

"Bye Murasaki-san!" Mao waved with Emi and Ashiya.

"Will we be seeing you tomorrow?" Ashiya wondered.

"Will I be in the way?" Murasaki asked back.

"Not at all! I want to know how much food I'll be serving!" Ashiya replied.

"Free food!" Murasaki exclaimed, "ALRIGHT!"

"Looks like I'll be coming over too then" Emi clapped.

"Oh dear WIFI" Lucifer facepalmed.


	4. Convincing

_**I'm baaaack~! Ha ha, sorry 'bout the wait, here you go.**_

* * *

><p>"I like your girlfriend, Lucifer" Emi grinned.<p>

Lucifer just sighed in responce before heading to his epic corner of awesomeness and starting up his laptop.

"They're really amusing to watch" Ashiya commented.

"To think they only met today" Mao shook his head.

(*With Murasaki*)

-...what the hell is wrong with me?- Murasaki began to blush, -I only just met him today and I'm teasing him, flirting with him, tackling him as well as his guardians, and petting his wings! Even after he told me that they were sensitive! And to make it worse, I'm coming over again tomorrow! I doubt anyone would go over to anyone else's place when they only just met them that day! It's insane!-

Murasaki continued to mentally yell at herself the entire way home, barely noticing the outside world.

"Hey! Hey! Murasaki!" Shiroi called, Murasaki didn't notice her.

"Mu~ Ra~ Sa~ Ki~ Chaaaaan~!" Shiroi waved.

"Huh?" Murasaki blinked.

"Welcome to Earth" Shiroi laughed, pulling Murasaki inside.

"What do you want?" Murasaki questioned.

"Where were you? You missed dinner" Shiroi wondered.

"Oh, I was at Lu-...Urushihara's house" Murasaki replied.

"You were, huh?" Shiroi smirked.

"Yeah, I found him at the park, and I got him to take me to his place so I could meet his other guardian" Murasaki explained.

"Other guardian? You already met one of them?" Shiroi asked.

"Yeah, at MgRonalds during the date" Murasaki nodded.

"Huh, I didn't know you could work so fast...I wonder why you never got a boyfriend before" Shiroi mused to herself.

"He's not my boyfriend" Murasaki instantly replied.

"Really?" Shiroi stared.

"Remember? I only just met him today" Murasaki said.

"Yeah, but that works for some people, remember? Mom and Dad were like that" Shiroi argued.

"Well it might not work like that for me" Murasaki pointed out.

"Well you dont know that yet, do you?" Shiroi questioned.

"Well...no" Murasaki paused.

"See? How about you go see him now and ask him out again?" Shiroi grinned.

"Eh? No way! It's way too late and dont you think it'd look a little desperate?" Murasaki protested.

"Pff, if he came to my store then he's a gamer, and you know what gamers do, right?" Shiroi hinted.

"...Play...games?" Murasaki frowned, confused.

"Yes, but they play them all night" Shiroi explained, "eight'll be nothing to him".

"But still, I dont want to bother him..." Murasaki trailed off.

"Okay, find something to have for dinner and go visit him later, when his guardians would be asleep" Shiroi smirked, "more interesting that way".

"...Fine" Murasaki gave in.


	5. Disturbance

_**Thank you Darkling'sDaughter for your review, I had the chapter as well as two more already set up and waiting as I said in the PM, and I think I'm gonna be doing this from now on. So anyone eager for a new chapter, just review, I'll give it to ya! ;P**_

* * *

><p>Lucifer watched as Mao and Ashiya went to bed before turning and going back to an older game he owned, which became boring to him within an hour so he started downloading funny images from Goggle Pictures.<p>

Soon enough he noticed movement from the window on the left of the apartment, so he investigated. Though he was surprised when he saw Murasaki hesitantly walking to the stairs.

-Finally, some entertainment- it always amused Lucifer when he watched someone walk up the stairs for the first time -...wait a second...why is it only girls?- the realisation made Lucifer blink, they had only ever had one guy over, the rest were girls, -what's with that?!-

The sound of Murasaki slipping just as she reached the top of the stairs made Lucifer snap out of his thoughts before quickly flyinf out the window (it was quicker then the door, since it was open) and catching her before she even hit the stairs again.

"Why are you here so late?" Lucifer asked her, still holding on to her and not bothering to fly back to the ground.

"Ah! H-Hi L-Lucifer!" Murasaki squeaked.

"...hi?" Lucifer responded unsurely, "...uh...you didn't answer my question".

"Oh...sorry...m-my sister made me" Murasaki explained.

"...Why?" Lucifer wondered, confused.

"Ah! Um...um..." Murasaki blushed, Lucifer watched her patiently, "...um...sh-she, um...she w-wa-wanted...uh...y-you c-can pu-put m-me do-down now".

"Oh...yeah" Lucifer nodded, putting her down, somehow in the time he was carrying her he had flown just above the apartment complex's roof.

Murasaki tried to continue the conversation, but, just like every cheesy romance novel, when she opened he mouth, no sound came out.

Lucifer had found himself in a similar situation; sencing that the silence was becoming a little awkward, he tried to think of something to say, but noting seemed to suit the situation right.

"So...um...uh..." Murasaki burst out when the silence became too much, the problem was she didn't have anything to say.

"...yeah" Lucifer agreed for no reason.

Another moment of silence passed before Lucifer began to laugh quietly so he didn't wake up his roommates. After hearing her friend's laughter, Murasaki quickly joined in. Ten seconds later the two were howling with laughter, completely forgetting the two demons that were asleep beneath them.

"Oi!" Ashiya growled, calling their attention.

"What are you two doing?" Mao scowled.

"Uh...talking?" Lucifer hesitated, not completely sure if that was what they were doing.

"Well if you have to do it, get off the roof or at least be a little quieter" Ashiya glared, "it's late and people are trying to sleep".

With that said, Mao and Ashiya disappeared from their sight to go back to sleep.

Lucifer sighed and picked Murasaki up before flying to the small grassy area in front of the apartment complex.

"...so, uh...what did you want to talk about?" Lucifer asked as he hid his wings and started to walk on the footpath leading to the one on the side of the road.

"Ah...t-today...at the...uh...th-the...um...the...the" Murasaki blushed, not sure if it really was a date or not.

"The...?" Lucifer pushed.

"The...um...y'know..." Murasaki hesitated.

"The...date?" Lucifer asked unsurely.

"Y-yeah!" Murasaki smiled, happy that Lucifer thought it was that too, "...yeah...I-I-I h-had fun...a-and...I-I was wondering...i-if you...wanted to...um...g-go on another one with me!"

There was a pause and Murasaki began to blush, thinking that she should have just ignored her sister.

"You know, it's supposed to be the guy that asks the girl out, not the other way around" Lucifer grinned.

"...huh?" Murasaki stared.

"I'll go, but I'm asking on the next one" Lucifer stated.

"Next one?" Murasaki squeaked.

"Well, if we make it through the second date anyway" Lucifer continued, "and after the third, we're a couple, that's how it works, right?"

"Uh-...actually...I don't know..." Murasaki sweatdropped.

By now the couple had walked a fair way away from Lucifer's apartment, and Murasaki's house was nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?" Murasaki worried.

"No idea" Lucifer replied.

"I was following you, you should know where your going" Murasaki glared.

"Yeah, but I was sort of distracted" Lucifer shrugged.

Murasaki blushed.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Lucifer smirked, "the sky's nice and cloudy tonight".

Murasaki giggled a little.

They then continued to walk in a random direction, deciding that Lucifer would just fly them back when they decided to return.

"So whe-" Murasaki was about to ask, but was cut off as they walked past a random dark ally and she was dragged in.

"Huh?" Lucifer stopped and blinked, completely frozen as he waited for the information to process, "Murasaki?"

No response came and Lucifer became even more worried, so he walked in, but was forced to wait as his eyes adjusted.

"Murasaki?!" Lucifer called, not seeing her anywhere.

Suddenly, screaming came from the opposite side of the ally, which was unfortunately rather long.

Lucifer followed the screaming but was forced to a stop when he reached the end and Murasaki's screams were silenced.

Lucifer stood there, looking from one end of the street to the other, trying to figure out where they'd gone, and then he remembered something that made Lucifer want to hit himself.

In the sky, he had a much easier time tracking the two down.


	6. Help

_**It's short, but here.**_

* * *

><p>Murasaki didn't know what to think when she was first pulled into the ally, at first she thought it was Lucifer, but when Lucifer started calling for her she knew it wasn't, so there were four things that might have happened.<p>

One, a Christian who knew who "Urushihara" was, and was trying to "save" her (hey, she read manga).

Two, she was being kidnapped for whatever reason.

Three, she was gonna be raped.

Four, she was gonna be murdered.

And from the "stick" she felt jabbing into her back as her kidnapper ran, she guessed it was going to be the third.

When she started to scream, the stranger carrying her glared at her and quickly whacked her head on a wall they were passing, effectively knocking her out.

(*with Lucifer*)

Eventually, Lucifer spotted the guy running away, empty handed, and while Lucifer wanted to at least scar the man for life, he had to find out where he'd hidden Murasaki.

Within ten minutes, Lucifer started scanning the area the stranger was running away from a little closer, and found Murasaki under some stairs, completely naked, surounded in her torn useless clothes and covered in strange liquids.

The problem was, in all his years of life, he'd never actually seen a girl fully naked.

Lucifer looked away and spotted a clothes shop, it was for men but it was better then nothing.

After a quick search, all Lucifer took was a VERY large shirt, and a blanket from the store over.

He used the blanket as a wipe to clean of the liquids before quickly slipping the shirt onto her and flying her back to his apartment.

"Urushihara? Wha-...what happened to her?" Mao yelped, spotting Murasaki's unfortunate state.

"...uh...can we talk about it later? We need to get her properly cleaned up" Lucifer blushed.

"Yeah, Ashiya!" Mao's call immediately woke Ashiya up, "you think you could get a blanket or something?"

Ashiya instantly appeared with a blanket.

"Great, I'll call Emi" Mao said, getting his phone and calling the hero to ask her an important question, "do you have a bath?"


	7. Waking Up

_**I was PMing darklordsdaughter after her first review, and then she stopped, I know it's only been three days, but I'm worried that I lost my favorite reviewer.**_

* * *

><p>Mao, Ashiya and Lucifer took Murasaki to Emi's as soon as they got directions, and boy was the hero surprised to see the three boys carrying a half naked and unconscious girl at her front door.<p>

After the situation was semi-explained to Emi, she took Murasaki into her bathroom and bathed the unconscious girl before dressing her in her clothes and leaving her in her room with a clear note.

"Now" Emi glared, "explain".

So Lucifer explained, though he left their conversation out.

"So she was raped" Emi concluded when Lucifer finished.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded.

"Did you get to see the guy properly?" Mao questioned.

"No" Lucifer replied.

"Where was this?" Emi asked.

"Dunno, we were sorta lost at the time" Lucifer answered.

"Huh, sorry Urushihara" Mao apologized.

"What?" Lucifer blinked.

"We shouldn't have made you stay outside in the middle of the night" Mao explained, "we were half asleep so I guess we weren't thinking strait".

The group were silenced by a thud coming from Emi's room.

"Is she up?" Ashiya asked.

Emi went to check before coming back.

"No, she's not up, but she fell of the bed" Emi replied.

"Sounds like you two will have some fun when you start living together" Mao chuckled, "sleeping arrangements will be the highlight of your day".

"Eh?" Lucifer squawked, Emi snorted at the odd sound, making Mao laugh at her.

After a little more talking, the guys decided to go back to their apartment and get some rest before checking back in the morning.

(*With Murasaki*)

Murasaki woke up and found herself in a strange room, feeling an extreme pain between her legs, which brought back her memory of the night before -so it was rape-.

She looked around and spotted a note.

# To Murasaki.

It's Emi, dont worry, Urusihara found you after the stranger left you under some stairs, he took you to Mao and Mao took you here where I cleaned you up, when you feel up to it, go out into the hallway and turn left until you see the lounge room #

The note slightly comforted her, and after lying there a little while longer, Murasaki climbed out of the bed and left the room.

"You're up" Emi smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, got any pain relievers?" Murasaki groaned.

"Of course" Emi replied, "any preferences?"

"Right now I'd prefer to have all of them" Murasaki muttered.

"Two it is" Emi concluded, reaching up into the higher part of the cabnet where the medicine was.

Murasaki grumbled and took the pain relievers, as well as the carton of orange juice Emi offered to her.

Sadly, the carton was returned empty.


	8. Warning

_**Eyo~ Me again! And dudes, this is a funny chapter, if I remember correctly, I was cacking myself laughing as I typed it, so enjoy and...wait for it...REVIEWZ! *mumbling* we all live in a yellow submarine~ yellow submarine, yellow submarine~...DAN IT BEETLES!**_

"How is she?" Mao asked Emi through the phone.

"Moody" Emi replied, watching Murasaki change the channel on her tv, each push on the button was used with enough force to crack a smartphone's screen.

"But she doesn't look sick in any way, right?" Mao questioned.

"Right" Emi comfurmed.

"Ah, I knew this would happen" Mao said to himself.

"You knew what would happen?" Emi worried.

"Game withdrawl, I dont think she got much of a chance to play any games yesterday" Mao explained.

"It could also be anime withdrawl" Emi heard Lucifer put in from the other end of the line.

Emi sweatdropped.

"Keep an eye on your computer" Ashiya warned.

"Huh?" Emi blinked, glancing at her computer and seeing Murasaki rolloing around in the chair and looking at the internet-accesable machine longingly, "...okay".

"We'll be over to see her later, okay?" Mao said to her.

"Alright, bye" Emi hung up, "...urgh, otakus".

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Murasaki said monotonously.

Emi stared, before suddenly saying "I need caffine" and walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

When she came back, Emi found Murasaki half way through hacking her way into the computer, since she obviously couldn't work out the password.

"Hey!" Emi shouted, Murasaki fell of the chair and scrambled back to her spot in front of the tv before acting as if nothing had even happened, even thogh the was a fallen computer chair less then two meters away from her.


	9. Told You

_**It's sort, I know, and to make it worse I'm gonna have about a week of zero updates, but chapter 10, 11 and 12 will have at least a thousand words each, how does that sound?**_

* * *

><p>Emi sighed out of relief when she opened the door to see the guys standing there.<p>

"...we warned you" all three of them said together, sensing what had happened.

(*Later*)

Mao and Ashiya had gone back to the apartment after a quick visit, but Lucifer stayed until Murasaki suggested they go to an arcade, and Emi showed no signs of stopping them, though she did threaten to hurt Lucifer if something happened to Murasaki again.

"Do you know where any arcades are?" Lucifer wondered as they walked towards the city.

"Nope" Murasaki replied.

So they just went in a random direction and hoped for the best.

After a few wrong turns and random stops to ask for some directions, Lucifer and Murasaki found themselves in front of a bright arcade. Murasaki ran in and began to explore while Lucifer took some money out of Mao's bank account to trade for some tokens.

After watching Murasaki play a few games, Lucifer tried one out, and discovered he was really good at it. An hour later, Lucifer was still playing the game, and he'd colleced over a thousand tickets.

"I feel sorry for Mao" Murasaki laughed, "at this rate, he's gonna be broke".

"He already is broke" Lucifer said distractedly as he played the game.

"...True" Murasaki agreed, grabbing a couple more tokens and going off to play another game.


	10. Discovery

_**Eyo! I'm back! Chapter 10 is here! This is it guys, the plot line shows itself, be prepared to make the "of course" face, because I find this sort of thing happening in a lot of my stories XD**_

Three weeks passed, and in that time Lucifer and Murasaki had five dates, Murasaki had stayed over at Lucifer's for dinner seven times, Lucifer had met Shiroi -Murasaki would rather forget the torture her sister had put her through- and Mao and Emi had shared their first kiss thanks to a literal push from Murasaki and Lucifer. Murasaki and Lucifer had also gone to their gamer's competition, which Lucifer had come third in while Murasaki had come first, "it was a small competition" Murasaki explained afterwards.

Currently, Murasaki was vomiting up the previous night's dinner, which her mom had cooked. This wasn't unusual to the family, both of Murasaki's parents couldn't cook. At all. And many cases of food poisoning were the result of it.

"Are you alright?" Shiroi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Murasaki replied before washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth, noting that her toothpaste was almost out.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" Shiroi wondered.

"No, it's nothing different" Murasaki shrugged off..

Shiroi nodded and left to open up her gaming store.

That night, Murasaki had MgRonalds for dinner, she purposefully went to the one Mao worked at so she had someone to talk to, and also someone to walk her home, since she'd developed a fear of walking anywhere alone.

The next morning, Murasaki found herself giving her dinner to the toilet yet again.

"I don't get it" Murasaki grumbled as she brushed her teeth, "I didn't eat their food, I should be fine".

"Looks like you're going to the doctor's after all" Shiroi commented before going off to organise someone to watch her store, as well as book an appointment at the closest clinic.

"Y'know, 'm fne now" Murasaki tried to convince her sister as she was driven to the clinic, though her protests were futile since she felt become up her throat again, luckily, Shiroi saw and had handed her the bucket she'd brought along in time.

While they had arrived ten minutes late to the clinic, they still had to wait half an hour for the doctor to finish his other appointments, much to an impatient Murasaki's displeasure.

They were finally called in and the doctor did some tests and asked a lot of questions before handing Murasaki a cup which she had to fill, Murasaki scowled at the cup before taking it and filling it up.

After she gave the doctor the cup, the doctor instructed her to come back again in half an hour to hear his findings.

Shiroi and Murasaki used the spare time to drool over the treats at the bakery that they didn't bring enough money for.

"I love those doughnuts".

"That one looks deformed".

"What's that?".

"I think it's pastry".

"I hate pastry".

"What about that one?".

"Chocolate mud cake".

"Aw man! I want it!"

"Me too!"

"Excuse me" One of the workers called, "if you're not going to order anything, could you please leave?"

And that's how they were stuck walking around for twenty minutes.

When the got back, the doctor was waiting for them.

"What's up doc?" Murasaki joked after they'd walked into the office.

"You're two weeks pregnant" The doctor said bluntly.

"...Pfff" Shiroi tried to hold in her laughs, "you and Urushihara were THAT quick?"

"No" Murasaki glared, "I was raped".

"...He raped you?!" Shiroi exclaimed.

"No, it was a random creep, okay? He left me under some stairs when he was done and Urushihara found me" Murasaki explained.

"...That's quite the drama novel you've been reading" Shiroi stated.

"It's the truth!" Murasaki protested.

The doctor cleared his throat to catch the girls' attention, "I'm sorry, but you have to continue your conversation elsewhere, I have another appointment to get to".

"Sorry" Murasaki grinned before taking the piece of paper that the doctor was holding out to her with a list of things she should eat, things she shouldn't eat, and some vitamins that she should take.

The siblings left the building and climbed into Shiroi's van.

"So...pregnant" Shiroi sighed.

"Yeah" Murasaki nodded.

"You don't seem surprised" Shiroi pointed out.

"I've sorta been expecting it ever since I got raped" Murasaki replied, "if anything, I'm exited".

"Exited?" Shiori blinked.

"Yeah" Murasaki nodded, "I mean, come on, I've got a life growing in me now! He might still be the size of a grain of sand right now, but he'll get bigger!"

"A grain of sand huh?" Shiroi said to herself, before blinking and staring at Murasaki, "how do you know how big he is? I thought they started out the size of a pea!"

"No, no, that's not until about the second month I think" Murasaki trailed off, "...anyway, back when I was writing my short stories, I got into writing ones about teen pregnancy, and thought that it'd help if I knew a bit more about it, so I found this site. When I got to the part around the thirtieth week or something, I discovered I was enjoying myself, apparently I really like pregnancy symptoms, ha, ha".

Shiroi stared at her sister for another two minutes before sighing again and starting the car.

(*Later*)

"Hey Mi-chan!" Lucifer waved.

"Oh! Lucy!" Murasaki smiled, "I've got news".

Lucifer stopped, "what sort of news?"

"I'm pregnant~!" Murasaki squealed.

"...What the hell?!" Lucifer shouted.

"From the creep who raped me, but who cares! I'm gonna have a baby!" Murasaki started to let out how exited she really was, and Lucifer couldn't help but worry.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, I know I'm young and all, but this has been my dream!" Murasaki replied, jumping up and down.

"She's really exited about it" Shiroi rolled her eyes.

"No kidding" Lucifer replied sarcastically.

"...Can I ask you something?" Shiroi wondered.

"You already did, but go ahead" Lucifer nodded.

"Are you gonna help her?" Shiroi questioned.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, she cant stay, she's gotta move out, and that's going to be hard if she waits until after the baby's born, the sooner the better" Shiroi explained, "so I was wondering if you were gonna help her, since she's your girlfriend, or not, since the kid's not your's".

"I...guess I could try and help, but I really have no money" Lucifer scratched the back of his head.

"Aren't you trying to find a job?" Shiroi pointed out.

"Yeah, but I really don't know how soon that'll happen" Lucifer replied.

"Simple, work for me, and get another job if you can, since our pay isn't that great" Shiroi shrugged.

"Really?" Lucifer blinked.

"Yeah, sure" Shiroi smiled.

"Great! Thanks" Lucifer grinned back.

There was a pause and Lucifer and Shiroi noticed that Murasaki had gone silent. When they turned to look at her they shivered from the creepy look she was giving Lucifer.

"...what?" Lucifer asked cautiously.

"You're gunna help me?" Murasaki wondered.

"...yeah" Lucifer nodded.

"And you're my boyfriend, right?" Murasaki continued.

Lucifer blushed at the label, but nodded.

"Then that means you can move with me~!" Murasaki cheered.

Lucifer remained silent, unsure of what to say, so he looked at Shiroi.

"Go ahead, it's going to make life a lot easier for you" Shiroi nodded.

"Yay~!" Murasaki grinned.


	11. The Family

_**Okay, there are three words I know I spelt wrong in here, but I couldn't find the correct spelling, so either suck it up, or teach me how to spell.**_

**_Also, I feel left out, all the stories I read here have ANs with the authors cheering about having 50+ reviews, the most I've ever gotten is 36, and that was for my third story, and my second crapiest story too, why can't I have that many for my newer and way better stories? I don't really care if you're cursing my guts to the depths of he'll right now, could you please just review?_**

That night, Mao, Ashiya, Shiroi, Murasaki's younger sister Midori, Shiroi's twin Kuroi, and Murasaki's parents all went to a small resturaunt together with Lucifer and Murasaki, where Murasaki planned on telling them the news.

Midori had her short green hair styled as a pixie cut, she had dark blue eyes and Murasaki warned Lucifer to avoid talking to her, since Midori hates talking to people, and she tends to break things when they try.

Kuroi was the polar opposite of Shiroi. While Shiroi had white hair with green eyes, Kuroi had black hair with red eyes. Kuroi was a lot like her twin, so the only warning Murasaki needed to give Lucifer was about Kuroi's game addiction, which explained why she arrived with her eyes glued to a Pasta.

Earlier, Lucifer and Murasaki agreed to keep the fact that the baby's father was a rapist, and instead tell them that Lucifer was the father, so that Murasaki's strict father had more trouble with pushing for an abortion.

"Are you sure you want to tell them so soon?" Lucfer asked.

"Yeah, if I just put it off for later I might end up convincing myself that I shouldn't tell them, and that wouldn't be too good. Besides, everyone's here" Murasaki explained.

"Okay" Lucifer said doubtfully.

The night was almost over when Murasaki signaled to Lucifer that it was time to tell them. And they did.

"What!?" Rana, Murasaki's mom shrieked.

"How dare you!" Murasaki's father Komu shouted, lunging at Lucifer, who bolted away from the table just in time.

"Dad!" Shiroi and Kuroi exclaimed, holding their father back.

"...Well that's a surprise" Mao blinked.

"I didn't expect them to move onto that stage for at least another month" Ashiya agreed.

"They shouldn't be on that stage for another three years!" Komu snarled, "if at all!"

"Komu!" Rana glared, forcing her husband to sit down.

"Thanks mom" Murasaki sighed, relieved.

"You're not off the hook either!" Rana scolded, "you acted irisponciblely, if you had talked to me I could have organised to get you medication, but you wanted to skip all that! Do you care at all?!"

"I do care, mom!" Murasaki whimpered, "i-it was just that...y'know...it happened really suddenly, a one time thing!"

"One time is all it takes!" Rana replied before taking a deep breath and saying "I should have organised it as soon as I heard that you had a boyfriend! Speaking of, I hope you're willing to support her through this!"

"I am" Luicfer nodded, "though I really cant help very much until I get a job, Shiroi offered me one earlier today, so I'll take that...and I guess I'll have to find another one as well".

"Good" Rana sighed, calming down a little more before finishing her dessert.

The rest of the night went smoothly...if you call Rana spotting Komu staring at a butcher knife thoughtfully and her having to take it away "smooth". Lucifer was more than happy to return to the shabby apartment and get some rest, since he had to go to Shiroi's gaming shop the next day to organise what his new routine would be.

The next day, Lucifer had left a little too early, and was suck waiting for Shiroi to arrive and open the store, though, luckily for him, Shiroi had anticipated this, so he wasn't stuck waiting for too long.

"Are you looking forward to working with me?" Shiroi asked, smiling.

"I dont know yet" Lucifer shrugged.

"How mean" Shiroi mock-pouted, "you should say 'yes master'".

"...what?" Lucifer blinked, confused.

"I'm kidding!" Shiroi laughed, "lighten up".

"..." Lucifer didn't reply, unable to think of an appropriate response to his new boss's teasing.

Soon afterwards, Shiroi had unlocked the door and walked inside, leading Lucifer to the back room where her small office was.

"Alright, first off, do you know what other job you're going to try and get? Any ideas?" Shiroi asked.

"No" Lucifer shook his head.

"...hmm...alright, until you find your other job, you'll work here all day, every day, except Sunday" Shiroi explained, "on Sunday, you can choose how long you work, just in case my sister wants to spend time with you, alright?"

"Yeah" Luifer nodded, sounding a little less exited at the idea of working every day.

"Don't worry, it's not as exhausting as you think" Shiroi smiled, sensing Lucifer's sudden lack of enthusiasm, "and remember, we open at eight and close at four, so it's not really a full day".

Luifer sighed and continued to sit there listening to Shiroi tell him about how to work at the store, the explanation was longer then it was supposed to be, since it was Lucifer's first job, which only put Lucifer out of it even more.

Two weeks passed, and while Murasaki was still working at the gaming store, she found her hours getting cut shorter every time she got even the tiniest bit sick, even if it was morning sickness, so she had to talk to Shiroi.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Murasaki questioned her sister.

"I'mm...stacking the shelves? What does it look like I'm doing?" Shiroi blinked.

"No, not that" Murasaki glared, "you're cutting my hours shorter every day!"

"Well, you're pregnant now, you cant really work a full day anymore" Shiroi said, confused.

"Five weeks!" Murasaki growled, "I'm only five weeks in! I can understand if you started doing it when I was five months, but I'm not even showing yet! Heck, half the real symptoms haven't even started! I can work just fine!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez, you can have your hours back!" Shiroi gave in, "but as soon as you start showing, I'm cutting off an hour per week, got it?"

"Fine!" Murasaki shouted, stomping off.

"Didn't expect the mood swings so soon" Shiroi mumbled to Lucifer, who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that! It's not mood swings! I'm just in a bad mood in general!" Murasaki argued.

Shiroi and Lucifer put their hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Maybe we should check out that site she uses, it might just save our lives" Shiroi suggested.

"Good idea" Lucifer nodded.


	12. Christmas Triplets

_**Here we go peoples, the Christmas chapter, read, review, tell me what you think.**_

* * *

><p>Five weeks passed with very little incident, except for the fact that Murasaki's stomach was already growing. It wasn't big by any means, and it was possible to pass it off as eating too much, but it was there. When they asked the doctor about it, she -they'd gotten a better one- did an ultra-sound, which lead to the discovery of the triplets. That's right, Murasaki was pregnant with triplets.<p>

Currently, everyone -Mao, Ashiya, Emi, Lucifer, Murasaki, Midori, Shiroi, Kuroi, Rana, Komu, and Midori's younger brother Luka- was gathered around a Christmas tree, obviously celebrating Christmas together.

The news of Murasaki's pregnancy had reached Murasaki's other relatives, and they'd all sent her a motherload of gifts for the pregnancy, deciding to wait until they knew about the genders before sending baby gifts. To say Murasaki had the most presents was an understatement.

Murasaki got pregnancy books, back pillows, maternity clothes, and a lot of gadgets to use during the pregnancy, like a little heart monitor thing that she could use to hear the babies' heart beats a any time.

One thing in particular that Murasaki found herself loving was a book full of old wives tales that were used to "tell" the baby's gender. Murasaki knew none of those things really worked, but they would be fun to try out, and she got to work on the first one right away.

Murasaki, Lucifer and Shiroi had stayed in the lounge room, and everyone else had gone to do their own thing, which Murasaki was a little upset about, since she wanted everyone to watch her try out the wives tales, but she shrugged it off and flipped through the book.

""If you're really moody, it's a girl"" Murasaki read out.

"Looks like you're having a girl, Urushihara" Shiroi said to Lucifer.

"Hey!" Murasaki protested.

"Looks like it" Lucifer agreed.

Frustrated, Murasaki went to the next one, ""If you're really clumsy, it's a boy, if you're more on the graceful side, it's a girl"".

"Girl" Lucifer said.

At the same time, Shiroi responded with, "boy".

"Oh, thanks sis" Murasaki glared sarcastically, ""If you prefer sleeping on your right side, it's a girl, if you prefer the left side, it's a boy"".

"Girl" Shiroi replied, "I always find you asleep on your right side".

"I think boy, I can never sleep until I'm on my left side" Murasaki explained, "one more, "If you have dreams of having a boy, you're having a girl. If you're dreaming about a girl, it'll be a boy"".

"Huh, weird" Lucifer blinked.

"The strange thing is, I've only been having dreams about two of them, both boys...so two girls...but I haven't dreamt of the third one at all" After saying this, Murasaki began to worry, "what if something happens! Does he or she get hurt? Would I give him or her away for adoption? What if he or she was kidnapped!"

"Calm down!" Lucifer soothed, "it's just an old wives tale! No science to it, we haven't known about all three of them for long, maybe you're just adjusting".

Murasaki nodded and sat down.

When her breathing had evened out again, Murasaki laughed out, "I think we've had enough for now".

Shiroi laughed and nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, Ashiya was done cooking dinner, he'd volunteered to cook since he'd heard many greusome stories about the older Yuki's cooking, and thought it'd be best for Murasaki if she had a proper meal for once.

What shocked the large group was the look on Murasaki's face when she saw the classic American Christmas dinner roast turkey, she could have flooded the dinning room with her drool if she kept her mouth open.

Seeing this, everyone stood back and let Murasaki cut up the turkey, taking the best tasting parts and putting them on her plate in the process.

What Murasaki did next was surprising to say in the least, Murasaki sat down, stared at her food for half a second before getting up and going into the kitchen, coming out less then a minute later with honey and some chocolate. Everyone stared as Murasaki poured the honey all over her turkey and put the chocolate on top of her...creation, Luka even came close to throwing up when Murasaki began to eat her food without a problem.

"...What'ssup?" Murasaki asked the pale group with her mouth full.

"Nothing!" They yelped hurriedly, quickly sitting down and getting their own food, which even looked better then Murasaki's meal.

The night passed quickly, and Mao, Ashiya and Emi had already returned to their homes, but Lucifer had been asked by Murasaki to stay the night. No one really had a probelm with it except for Komu, since Murasaki was already pregnant, and the only thing disallowing it would do is make Murasaki mad at them.

"So...why'd you want me to stay?" Lucifer asked.

"I wanna try some more of the wives tales" Murasaki grinned.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah" Murasaki nodded.

"Alright...but don't let it get to you, okay?" Lucifer said, slightly cautious, just like the others, who all believed that saying the smallest thing wrong would set her off.

"Okay" Murasaki smiled.

"So which one?" Lucifer wondered, picking up the book.

"Give it here" Murasaki instructed, holding out her hand for the book.

Lucifer gave her the book without complaint and she began to flip through the pages.

"How about this one?" Murasaki asked, ""Have someone hold a necklace over your hand. If it swings back and forth, it's a boy. If it moves in a circle, it's a girl"".

"Sounds good" Lucifer nodded.

Murasaki grinned and went to her bedside table to get a necklace.

"Let's try it three times" Murasaki suggested, Lucifer nodded in agreement.

Test one. Boy.

Test two. Girl.

Test three. Girl.

"Two girls and a boy" Murasaki smiled happily.

"Lets do some more" Lucifer grinned.

For the rest of the night, Lucifer and Murasaki flipped through the book and tested a lot of wives tales, almost all the results were the same as the necklace test.

"Definantly two girls and a boy" Lucifer nodded, Murasaki grinned.


	13. House Hunting

**_It's short, but here you go. Don't forget, I'm typing all this on my phone, so the 1000 word chapters don't come easy. Some more news is: you're right on my heels, I've barely started chapter 14, yet in a completely different story, I'm 10 chapters ahead, I guess this is because the ideas are coming easier for that one, and this one's ideas are running short...feel free to review and tell me what you want to happen in the next few chapters, it's the only way I can really continue right now. Also, one reviewer asked for a certain scene to happen again, and here you go, it's in this chapter, and since you've reminded me about it, I'm gonna try and shove it in the story a little more often._**

**_...Damn, that's a long AN...sorry. Read, review, give me ideas, anything that comes to mind._**

* * *

><p>Lucifer grumbled to himself as he searched for a third job, since his second didn't pay as much as he'd hoped. His third job would be online, something he could do at home with his spare time.<p>

Murasaki's parents' were putting in some money too, so they could afford a good apartment, if not a house.

Next to Lucifer, Murasaki was on her laptop searching for a house, a task Lucifer had left to her since he discovered that she loved doing it. When Lucifer checked on her though, he caught her looking longingly at a mansion, which obviously wasn't in their price range.

"Mi-chan" Lucifer scolded, Murasaki jumped and sheepishly closed the tab, going back to looking at far cheaper houses.

Suddenly, Murasaki struck gold. She'd found a very cheep house, which Lucifer could afford without the added money.

"It's cheep" Lucifer nodded in agreement, "but it's only got one bedroom".

"It's also got an attic, as well as a very large basement" Murasaki argues, "we can renovate the basement to add some extra space, and the attic could be the place where we put stuff for the triplets until we have to set it up".

"How much do you think the renovation would cost?" Lucifer wondered.

"I dunno, we'll have to see" Murasaki shrugged, turning to goggle.

While Lucifer waited for Murasaki to do all the math and figure it all out, he turned back to his laptop and went back to searching for his third job, which he was getting more ideas for.

Suddenly, Lucifer was pushed sideways into the ground, and a weight he hadn't felt in weeks pushed down on his lower back.

"Hey Lucy?" Murasaki chimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Lucifer rolled his eyes and let his wings come out, "w-what's wi-with th-the s-sudden e-eagerness?"

"I haven't done this in a while" Murasaki replied, brushing his feathers, "I was starting to miss it".

"St-starting? Th-the l-last t-time y-you di-did thi-this wa-was d-during Ch-christmas, wh-whi-which w-was j-j-just o-over a-a mon-month ag-ago, m-might I-I ad-add" Lucifer stuttered, "wh-what m-made y-you th-think -of i-it an-anyway?"

In response, Murasaki shifted on Lucifer's back and showed him her laptop, an image of a black feathery pillow was on the screen.

"W-well I-I h-hope y-you kno-know tha-that I-I d-don't pl-plan o-on plu-plucking my-myself" Lucifer shuddered at the thought.

"I know, but it was the feathers, I'm sure I would have done the same thing if it was a blanket or something" Murasaki shrugged, "also, I figured out the cost of the renovations, we can afford it, but it'd still take a bit of saving".

"Obviously" Lucfer rolled his eyes, "alright, get your mom".

Murasaki grinned and grabbed her phone off the table to call her mom.


End file.
